Beautiful Stranger
by aishiteru ayu
Summary: A night of boozing has it's surprises. Takouji. Delicious yaoi.


my first takouji fic and my very first non kairei beyblade one. enjoy! just feeling very absolutely crazy over this pairing right now. and this is AU fic. and the first chapter's a spin off from the korean movie 'My sassy girl'. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Takuya felt really dizzy. Just in the evening, he had a really big argument with his parents. Both sides did not want to give in, he got really mad. He felt that they didn't understand him, and for that he just wanted to get away. He ignored his parents' constant shouting, he ran out of the house, slammed the door real hard and went as far as he could get. 

He turned 18 a month ago, but his parents didn't seem to realise that fact. He was old enough to make his own choices, to search for the things he want in life, but he was never given that freedom to. 

So he went to the local bar, grouched there for the entire night, downing a few jugs of beer. Or probably more than that. He stayed late till it was time for the bar to close, and had to be carried out. He didn't even have the strength to struggle. They left him on a bench nearby. 

Takuya blinked a little. The surroundings around him were blurred, and he couldn't think straight. The effects of the alcohol was taking over his conciousness. He didn't fight against it, and he slumped on the bench. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Takuya rolled on his side and snuggled into the soft covers he was lying on. _mmm how nice._ It felt really comfortable until he decided to fully wake up. 

He opened an eye, and saw that he was in a totally unfamiliar place. The room was covered in pretty brown wallpaper, the lamps shone softly, and light was entering through the balcony. It was a hotel room. 

He jumped out of bed. _How did I ever get here?_ He remembered that he was brought out onto a bench last night by the bartenders, and couldn't remember what happened after that. Then he noticed a slip of paper on the bedside table. 

_To whoever you are, I found you out on a bench last night. I've paid for your your night's stay here. Just remember to check out by 12 noon. _

Takuya stared at it. The person didn't leave a contact, or even sign off. He sighed. He didn't want to go home after having such a big quarrel the day before. He folded the note up, stuffed it in his pocket and got up to leave. 

After wandering around for a while, he decided to go over to Junpei's house. Junpei is one of his closest friends in college. _Hopefully he'll let me stay over for a few nights_, Takuya shuddered as he thought of what might happened if he returned home.

Junpei heard the doorbell ring. _IZUMI!! _:):) He rushed to the door only to find.. Takuya. 

He let out a little sigh. Izumi was his neighbour ever since he was young, and in his dreams he was always hoping that she'll one day notice him, but she never did. 

"Um Junpei are you alright?" Takuya asked as Junpei was looking really depressed. 

He shook his head. "Nah Im fine. Just wasn't expecting you."

"Okay. And Im wondering if you mind.. letting me stay here for a few days?" Takuya asked meekly. 

"Why? Wait, come in first."

Inside the house, Takuya related everything that happened, how he fell out with his parents and stuff. 

"Okay then! I guess my parents wouldn't mind having you for a few days. You can keep me company too.. I was starting to get really bored anyway." Junpei said cheerily. 

Takuya almost glomped Junpei, but restrained himself. "Whee! Thanks!!"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Three days passed. Takuya didn't want to burden Junpei anymore, and decided to leave. 

"You'll sure you'll be okay?" Junpei was concerned. 

"Yeah. I can't not go home forever right?" Takuya gave a wide grin. "Tata! See you in school next week!"

Takuya went home, and realised all his fears were unfounded. 

His parents were really worried for him for the past few days, and when they saw him they gave him a big bear hug, apologising non-stop. They had decided to loosen their control over him, and Takuya let out a sigh of relief. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

It was back to everyday routine. Takuya helped out with the household chores, and at night he would be playing his playstation. 

It was getting late and he saw the trousers he had dumped on a corner of his bed a day ago. The note fell out from its pocket and Takuya was reminded of the incident again. He had forgotten all about it. He wonder who could the person be. 

The ponderings were costing him his beauty sleep. He couldn't stop replaying the events that happened in his mind. He covered the sides of his head with his pillow, shaking his head continuously, until he finally fell into deep sleep. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

It was a one week holiday so Takuya was lazing at home. A few boring days passed. On Saturday, Takuya decided that he had enough. He called Junpei and Izumi to get them to go out with him. 

They went to the movies, then hung out at the malls doing basically nothing. After it got dark Takuya get Junpei to have a little drinking competition with him. They went to the bar that Takuya had just been to a week ago. Takuya would start drinking a mug, then Junpei would follow, and Takuya again, and Izumi did the counting. 

After 40 minutes, the three of them was full of giggles. Both Takuya and Junpei were starting to hallucinate, and Izumi had lost count. She had joined in the drinking with them and was feeling lightheaded too. 

They were making a fool of themselves in the bar and got kicked out. Izumi, who drank only a little, sobered up and decided to go home. She shook Junpei to his senses, and was waiting for a taxi to arrive. 

One came by and she flagged it down. She pushed Junpei into it. 

"Bye Takuya!!See ya! I'm sorry but you don't live near us!"

"Mmmmmm Bye Izumi, Junpei." Takuya was still quite in a daze. 

He struggled a bit, trying to walk straight. But he soon got weaker till he finally fell. 

A pair of arms caught him tight before he hit the ground. (a/n: finally things are starting to happen!! *squeals* time for takouji to start!) 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

Once again, Takuya found himself in a similar hotel room. The sun was shining brightly as usual through the soft curtains, and he lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the light. 

_Not again? _ He sighed. He was about to go to the bathroom to wash his face when he saw someone at the balcony.

??? He walked closer quietly, and pulled the curtains apart. The person did not seem to notice. His back was facing Takuya. 

Takuya scanned him from head to toe. He had long raven coloured hair, which was blowing in the wind. He was also wearing a bandana. (a/n: okay. im bad at descriptions. so there) Takuya gazed continuously at what was in front of him. 

"You know.. you shouldn't be boozing yourself to death."

Takuya jumped slightly. _He knew i'm here?_

"Uhh.. I guess." Takuya answered. 

The person at the balcony turned around. Takuya gasped. He looked so absolutely beautiful, Takuya could not keep his eyes off. 

"I would rather you stop staring like that." That person said curtly, waking Takuya up from his trance. He went pass Takuya, not even glancing back. He headed straight for the door. 

"Wait!!" Takuya caught up with him. He blocked the door. 

That person glared. But Takuya just would not let him pass. 

"First you bring me here. Twice in fact. And you think I'll let you leave just like that?" Takuya was almost screaming. 

All of sudden, Takuya found himself shoved against the wall. He was pinned down firmly. He could not stop thinking about the close proximity between the both of them. The person leaned even closer to Takuya. Dangerously close. 

"You want to know?" He said softly, his breath tickling against Takuya's neck. Takuya shivered slightly. His dark blue eyes pierced straight into Takuya's. 

They stayed in this position for a while, just staring at each other. Until Takuya pushed the person off all of a sudden and rushed to the toilet. He vomitted into the sink. _Damn hangovers...._

When he came out of the toilet, the person was already gone. Takuya slammed his fist against the wall, cursing. That person was so elusive. 

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

yay. there! the end of the first chapter. almost no takouji yet but it's gonna come soon!! it's a bit messy so don't mind. ive not planned out the entire story yet.. i only got the storyline planned up to the second chapter so i can't guarantee this fic is ever gonna be completed. and this chapter seems really long.. i don't usually write such long chapters.. so the second would be only around half as long. 

hope it was enjoyable. and go review! :)

~aishiteru~


End file.
